


Letter

by Raysele



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, Letter, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysele/pseuds/Raysele
Summary: Lee Felix yang selalu menemukan surat di lacinya pada awal bulan setiap hari Senin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix





	Letter

**SETIAP AWAL** bulan hari Senin, Lee Felix selalu menerima sepucuk surat yang hanya berisi beberapa baris--bahkan tak sampai tiga baris terkadang, yang mana tatkala ia baca selalu terselip bunga puja serta suka, dan terkadang menjengkelkan. Hal ini mulai terjadi tatkala ia kelas sepuluh semester dua, hingga kini ia kelas dua belas semester dua. Dua tahun. Dan pemilik surat tersebut tak pernah menunjukkan jati dirinya, Felix pun tak pernah mencarinya. Salah jikalau kalian menganggap Felix tak penasaran. Namun, Felix berusaha menghargainya, sebab ia tahu, tak semua orang ingin dicari, tak semua orang ingin diketahui. Barangkali si Pengirim Surat adalah tipikal yang tak ingin diketahui.

Kini Felix memegang sepucuk surat yang berada di dalam lacinya. Sekarang awal bulan, hari Senin.

Suratnya berwarna putih--Felix yakin ia tak menggunakan warna merah, sebab warna itu terlalu mencolok--dan sedikit wangi, aromanya mirip aroma teh atau barangkali ini memang aroma teh?

Felix mulai membaca isi surat tersebut.

「Tahukah kau, jikalau senyumanmu jauh lebih menyilaukan dari mentari?」

Oke. Seperti inilah isi surat yang selalu dikirim oleh seseorang yang tak diketahui selama dua tahun. Dan reaksi yang mampu Felix beri hanyalah memutar bola matanya.

Ia pernah menerima sepucuk surat yang hampir ingin ia bakar, yang berisi:

「Lee Felix, kau memang tampan tetapi ... aku jauh lebih tampan darimu!」

_Maunya orang ini apa sih?_

Namun, dari situlah Felix mengetahuinya, pengirimnya adalah seseorang lelaki. Dan detak jantung Felix bertambah kencang seiring menyadarinya.

Ada surat pula yang isinya sedemikian frontal sampai-sampai Felix tak habis pikir:

「Aku menyukaimu (u///u), nanti jikalau aku memiliki keberanian aku akan menembakmu. BERSIAPLAH!」

Jikalau tak salah, ia menerima surat yang membuatnya geleng-geleng dan tersenyum geli--surat di atas--adalah pada saat setahun yang lalu dan ... si Pengirim belum ada pergerakan sama sekali. Belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan menembak, setidaknya itulah yang Felix pikirkan sebelum melihat tulisan yang teramat kecil tepat di bawah pojok surat tarbaru yang ia terima.

「Kalau sempat ... erm ... ya ... hari ini, tolong datang ke halaman belakang sekolah pada saat pulangan :"D.」

_Lucu banget._

Felix tak mampu menahan diri tuk tidak tersenyum lebar sepanjang hari.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Felix lakukan bukanlah langsung berada di halaman belakang. Tidak. Ia memang berada di halaman belakang, namun, ia tidak langsung menunjukkan diri. Ia memilih bersembunyi di semak-semak, sesekali melirik pemuda yang sedari tadi memegang buket berbagai warna--tampaknya bunga liar yang dipetik sembarang. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam buket bunga kecil-kecilan miliknya. Postur tubuhnya lumayan tinggi dan kini ia berjalan ke sana-sini, layaknya cacing kepanasan.

"Astaga ... aku gugup banget," katanya dan kini ia membenturkan dahinya ke dinding. Felix meringis kesakitan. Walau ia tahu benturannya tak lebih dari membiarkan kening bersentuh dengan tembok.

"Jangan-jangan dia engga lihat tulisan di bawah surat itu lagi?" Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Hwang Hyunjin, kenapa kamu tulisnya sekecil itu? Huhu ... kenapa kamu bego banget?" Felix dapat mendengar suara isak buatan penuh penyesalan darinya, si Cacing Kepanasan.

Setelah beberapa menit Felix melihat tingkah laku pemuda itu, Hwang Hyunjin. Akhirnya ia memilih keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, tepat pada saat Hyunjin berujar, "Apa lebih baik aku pulang saja ya?" Tatkala mendengarnya, Felix langsung keluar dari semak-semak dan memegang tangan Hyunjin.

"Jangan pulang dong."

Hyunjin menoleh ke arahnya, tiba-tiba pipinya bersemu, pipi Felix pun mengikutinya.

"Ma-maksudku--"

"Kamu dari tadi di sana?" Hyunjin memotong ucapannya dengan pertanyaan.

"Iya?" jawaban Felix terdengar bagai pertanyaan.

"Jadi kamu lihat segalanya? Gelagatku misalnya ...."

"I-iya."

Kini, tak hanya pipi, wajah Hyunjin memerah sejadinya. (Barangkali di dalam hatinya, ia berteriak malu.)

"Kamu tahu juga kalau aku yang mengirim surat di lacimu?"

"Engga."

"Hah?" Hyunjin melongo.

"Aku engga tahu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu sembunyi?"

"Karena aku sedang mencaritahu serta mengobservasi orang yang mengirimkan surat selama dua tahun di laciku."

Dengan gugup, Hyunjin menutup wajahnya dengan buket bunganya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malu banget." Felix memerhatikan tangan Hyunjin, merahnya sampai sana.

"Sejak kapan kamu suka sama aku?" Felix bertanya dengan penuh penasaran, satu sisi ia memang ingin mendengarnya dari Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin, pemuda yang cukup populer dengan kemampuan sosialisasi yang bagus. Biasanya Felix melihatnya bercanda gurau dengan teman-temannya, tadi ia agak terkejut menemukan fakta bahwa yang mengiriminya surat selama dua tahun adalah pemuda itu. Tetapi tak dipungkiri rasa senang di dalam dirinya melebihi rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku mulai memerhatikanmu entah sudah berapa lama, barangkali dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat kau menyelamatkan anak kecil yang hanyut di sungai dan beberapa kali aku melihatmu membantu nenek-nenek dengan membawakan barang-barangnya. Mungkin semakin lama memerhatikanmu," Felix menyentuh tangan Hyunjin, menurunkan buket bunga agar dapat melihat wajahnya, "kupikir, aku menyukaimu."

Merah yang hangat. Merah yang sedemikian tulus. Merah yang mampu membuat Felix ikut merona bersama.

Felix mengambil setangkai bunga liar berwarna putih dari buket. Menyelipkannya di telinga Hyunjin. Ia tak pernah mengira seseorang akan cocok dengsn bunga putih, sebelum melihat raut Hyunjin yang merona bersama bunga tersebut.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

Tatkala Felix terpana, Hyunjin mengambil kesempatan, menyelipkan bunga matahari di telinga Felix.

Lantas, mereka saling memandang, terpesona bersama dengan detak yang sama pula.

.

.

.

"Jadi, jawabanmu apa? Aku tahu pasti aneh sekali rasanya mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari orang asing. Kalau mau tolak aku siap kok."

"Hmm ... bener juga."

"Jadi kamu mau nolak ya?" Hyunjin tak mampu menyembunyikan raut kecewanya.

Felix mengandengan tangan Hyunjin.

"Jawabanku," Felix memerlihatkan kedua jemari mereka yang bertaut, "ini." Lalu mencium punggung tangan Hyunjin.

Pipi Hyunjin merona.[]

.

.

.


End file.
